Hydraulic blocks of this type are known. They are typically box-shaped blocks made from metal, into which connectors for a brake master cylinder and for wheel brakes, receptacles for solenoid valves, installation spaces for pump elements of a piston pump and an eccentric space for an eccentric for driving the pump elements, and connecting bores for hydraulic interconnection are made by milling and drilling Here, the connecting bores are also called connections in a generalizing manner. The hydraulic blocks serve for the installation and for the mechanical fastening and for the hydraulic interconnection of pump elements, solenoid valves, hydraulic accumulators and damping chambers of a slip control means of a hydraulic vehicle brake system. The eccentric is driven by an electric motor which is usually fastened to the outside of a side of the hydraulic block. The hydraulic block can also be cast, it being necessary for the connectors, receptacles, installation spaces and connections to be made or at least machined further by milling and drilling A hydraulic block made from a non-metallic material is also conceivable.
Laid-open specification DE 10 2005 037 537 A1 discloses a hydraulic block of this type which has the shape of a box with an upper side, a lower side, two transverse sides and two longitudinal sides. The designation of the sides serves for unambiguous designation, but does not stipulate a spatial position of the hydraulic block; the upper side does not have to be situated at the top and the underside does not have to be situated at the bottom.